Twins By Birth, Enemies By Blood
by LilMissWolfGirl
Summary: Brianna has always had a secret, and has kept it from her twin sister Kaila as well as the rest of the Wizarding world. Question is, can she keep this secret from the one she loves forever? Can he accept her for who she is? Ron/OC mainly.
1. An Honor

**A/N: This story is co-written by myself and my friend SignedSealedWritten, and was previously published on her account. It is now switched to this account, and has had major editing. If you have any questions, you can pm either of us, and we'll be more than happy to answer. You can also check out our trailers. **

**We hope that you enjoy!**

* * *

**Seventeen years ago** Lord Voldemort was at the height of his power, he had everything he'd ever wanted; power, wealth, loyalty. The pathetic ministry was no match for him. He was only missing one thing, an heir. Someone who would carry on his life's mission and goals after he was gone. Someone he could mold and shape into a powerful wizard who wouldn't mess up everything he'd been working for. All he needed was a mate, and he knew just the witch.

Jane Katarina Lestrange, the youngest of the Lestrange sisters. She was beautiful, sly, cunning and above all loyal to the cause. Most assumed that his choice would have been Beatrix Lestrange but she was slightly too neurotic for his taste. Sure she was loyal, but nowhere near as stunning as her sister Jane.

"Be a dear and fetch the youngest Lestrange girl for me, would you Pettigrew?" he asked his dedicated but cowardly follower, though there was no denying him.

"Y-Yes, of course my lord." Peter stuttered frantically as he rushed off to find her.

Voldemort's eye's scanned the area as he waited, watching his followers talk and practice curses upon prisoners. Soon, nothing would stand in his way. Within the mere months to follow the prophecy of his demise would be dismantled into a mere memory and the future of his empire would be sealed.

"Yes m'lord?" Jane asked, her musical voice drew him back from his fantasy.

He smiled down at her, his eyes instantly captivated by her emerald ones. Her hair was currently black and curly with hints of pink laced throughout. That was another reason he chose her above her sisters, she had more power, more to offer his heir than the others. He gently took her chin in his hand, stroking her cheek delicately.

"I have a request of you dear Jane, one I expect you to take it as a very high honor." He said gently.

"Of course my lord, I'll do anything."

He smiled, "I knew you wouldn't deny me."


	2. New Additions

* * *

**New additions**

* * *

"He's perfect." Lucius said, staring at his precious little boy.

"He looks like you, Lucius." Narcissa crooned as she cradled the bundle in her arms.

"Have you decided on a name yet?"

"Yes," Narcissa said. "Draco."

"It's perfect…" He said, "Just like him. He will serve the Dark Lord well."

Narcissa smiled down at her baby and then back up at her husband. Lucius was startled by a knock at the door.

"It's three am, who could possibly be here at this hour?"

"Well, go see what they want, Lucius."

Lucius Malfoy opened the front door, and peered out into the night. There was nobody there, nobody at all, and as he gazed longer, he finally decided to close the door.

Almost.

That is, until he decided to look down.

It was then that he saw them for the first time. A note was attatched, written in a script that sent shivers up Malfoy's spine. Never the less, he bent down and picked up the bundle carrying twin girls, each with a wrist band. One read Kaila Katrina Lewiston, and the other, Brianna Jane Lewiston.

He carried them back into the room with Narcissa and placed them down next to his wife, who looked on in shock and amazement. Before she could even tell him that surely they were not keeping them, Lucius said,

"Well, it looks like we have two new additions to the household." Looking down again, his eyes widened. "And it appears to be that one's hair is changing color…"


	3. 11 Years later

A/N: Just a disclaimer, we do not own Harry Potter. The two lines that we used in here are used to make it correct, and we claim no ownage of them. Other than that, enjoy.

* * *

**11 Years Later…**

* * *

"I don't want to be stuck with Draco all day!" Kaila said, gritting her teeth in anger, laying spread eagle on a bench on Hogwarts Express.

Brianna turned around and rolled her eyes. "Kaila, shut up! You've been complaining since five am! We're going to Hogwarts, we're going to have fun, and we're going to learn magic. For God's sake, shut up!"

"For once, she makes sense." Draco said, sneering at Crabbe and Goyle. Brianna reached over and slapped him on the back of the head, making Crabbe and Goyle stiffen. Brianna rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up. The only reason that you're even in here is because Draco is too weak and pathetic to fight his own battles."

Draco stood up, his hands clenched into fists at his side. "Take it back."

"Or what? You gonna tell Daddy on me?! Please, Draco, don't embarrass yourself even more…" Brianna said, boredly twisting a black curl around her finger.

"Well, while the two of you are bickering like two year olds, I'm going to go get some candy…" Kaila said as she stood up and slammed the cabin door behind her.

Kaila continued down the hall in anger, biting her lip and trying not to cry. She caught sight of the trolley when it was outside of one of the cabins. Inside, she saw three kids about her age. One had ridiculously curly hair, and was fixing on of the boy's glasses. His bright green eyes widened in shock as he examined his new found vision.

"Bloody brilliant!" The red head shouted.

"Anything from the trolley?" The women asked sweetly.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm good…" The red head said, sighing, holding a rather squashed sandwich.

"I'll take some!" Kaila and the boy with glasses exclaimed at the same time. Kaila turned crimson as she gave the woman her money, careful not to look at the boy.

After the woman left, the boy looked up at Kaila and said, "Would you like to sit with us?"

"Umm… okay. She sat down next to the black haired boy.

"Lewiston…" The red haired boy said. "You live with the Malfoys, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Kaila asked, clearly confused.

"My Dad works with Lucius… You have a sister, right?"

"A twin. Unfortunately." Kaila said, rolling her eyes. "She's over there, with dumb and dumber… and dumbest." She added.

"Oh, okay… My name is Ron, Ron Weasley."

"Oh, I've heard of the Weasleys… there's like, a million of you, right?" Kaila asked sincerely.

"Uh, no, just six of us… eight if you count my folks."

"Oh." Kaila turned red again. "My … well, father… Lucius, told me a lot about you…"

"Like what?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"So what's your name?" Kaila asked the curly haired girl, avoiding Ron's gaze.

"Hermione Granger." She said, sticking out her hand for Kaila to shake. "Nice to meet you."

Kaila turned to the only other boy in the cabin, the one who had spoken at the same time as her.

"I know who you are. You're Harry Potter. I know a lot about you too."

Harry turned back to Kaila, his face slightly pink. "Um, yea, everyone seems to know me here…"

Ron jumped as someone banged the door impatiently. He stood and opened the door to find a girl waiting on the other side, her black curls streaked with red.

"Is my sister in here?" She asked wryly.

"Brian, what do you want?" Kaila groaned.

"We're almost there and your robes are in our cabin…" She said simply, then gazed at the faces in the cabin. "Harry Potter…. And Ron Weasley, I presume." She asked, before giving a final gaze to Ron and returning to her cabin to wait for Kaila.


	4. Four Years Later

**Four Years Later...**

* * *

Brianna Lewiston walked confidently into the Great Hall, her Slytherin robes swishing around her. As a 5th year she gained both respect and fear from the younger set. She plopped down next to Draco Malfoy and his monkeys. She was never too fond of Draco, but she'd learned to tolerate him over the years. She glanced up at Gryffindor table and received a warm smile from a mister Ronald Weasley and found herself returning it. Harry and Hermione, however, gave her ice cold glares. Brian simply shrugged and looked back to her table. As a true Slytherin she was known for her attitude, but rivaled Hermione for top of the class. She found secret comfort with Ron but was never really favored by the other two, which suited her fine. She looked up and listened to the first years being sorted.

Draco punched Brian in the arm as she exchanged glances with Ron multiple times throughout the feast.

"What are you doing?! Weasel?! That blood-traitor?!" Draco spat disgustedly.  
Brain returned the punch twice as hard and scowled. "Hey knock it off! At least he's a decent guy, unlike _some_ people..."

"Then why do you bother with us? Oh, that's right because my parents raised you after your father.…."

Draco suddenly felt a wand to his throat. Brian's eyes were as cold as ice, her voiced matched."I. Told. You. _Never. _To. Bring. Him. Up!" she hissed

Draco gulped. She laughed and pressed the wand slightly closer, "Scared Malfloy?!"

"I, I'm s-srry..." Draco whimpered.

Brian chuckled and returned her wand to her pocket. Draco drew a large breath and attempted to regain his composure.

'_And my folks _wonder_ why such a _sweet_ girl would be abandoned like she was'._ He thought bitterly.

Draco avoided eye contact with Brian with all of his might. Truth be told, she was the only person, besides pot head, that he felt posed him any danger. He sighed with relief as she began to speak with Damon Clark, a 7th year Slytherin. Brian glanced up at her goody-two-shoes fraternal twin Kaila sitting next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table and then returned her focus to Clark.

Kaila glanced around at the scene at the Slytherin table from the side of her eyes and shook her head. Like her sister Brian, she had grown up with the Malfoys, abandoned by their parents shortly after birth. Most people saw the twins as polar opposites, but Kaila knew that they were more alike than that. They both had a fiery temper and would do anything it took to reach a goal. The only reason "the boy who lived" would stand her was because of her oath that she wasn't a mud-blood hater. After all, she didn't even know her own lineage, so how could she hate someone if she could be one of them?

Kaila sighed, "Look at them, there they go again." She whispered across the table to Harry.

Harry chuckled, "Who Brian and Malfoy? Its kinda entertaining seeing someone put him in his place…"

"Don't be so mean. Sure, he isn't that ... kind ... but he is my brother."

"Not that _kind_." Harry spat and looked down "No offence but that's putting it _very_ lightly...don't you think Ron?"

"Mmm" His face was full of gooseberry pie, his red hair flopped in his face as he bobbed his head. Swallowing, Ron added, "Who, Brian or Malfoy?"

"Both" Harry said, curious to hear Ron's answer.

"Choose your words carefully Ronald..." Hermione warned as she saw Kaila clench & unclench her jaw...something she did when trying to control her temper.

"Yes, you were putting it lightly. Can I eat now?"

"Sorry guys didn't mean to put it lightly. You know I have a tendency to do that..."Kaila said as she looked towards Hermione, who was eating over a book on potions, tracing a finger along printed words. "Advanced potions? What period? I have it too, period 2."

"Same here" Hermione answered without looking up. "I think we have it with the Slytherins again this year"

The words "cool" died on Kaila's lips as she remembered that nobody but Ronald would care if Brian was in the class with them. "Ugh." she said sighing.

Back at the Slytherin table Draco sneered "Look at your sister with that filthy mudblood Hermione! Hell, she could be one herself."

Brian punched him in the arm once again and glared "Hey she's as much your sister as she is mine!"

"Want to bet? You guys have like, what ... exact DNA?

"No genius, we are fraternal twins,"She sneered, making Crabbe and Goyle snicker

"Look at what that girl is doing now" Crabbe said, pointing to Kaila who was making a frantic motion with her arms.

Brian groaned inwardly and stood up. What in the world could that girl want now?! She smacked

Draco once more as she passed him on her way the Kaila's table. "What do you want?" she almost hissed. She hated being called over to the Gryffindor table, everyone always stared at her as if she was an alien.

"We have potions together." Kaila said cheerfully.

"Yes...and..."

"And it starts in ... 5 minutes."

Hermione startled next to Kaila. "We've got to go!" She said.

"That's why you called me here?!" Brian sneered. "What's your deal Potter?" she added as she met his icy glare. "Weasley, Granger…I guess I'll see you in a little bit then sis…." and with that she gave a quick nod to Draco who followed her out of the hall, followed by his monkeys.


	5. Partners

**Partners**

* * *

Brian sighed as she waited for Kaila to catch up. "Why aren't you with the Goldens?" she asked. "You are partnering with Hermione for potions right?"

"Oh, I don't know. I thought maybe we could pair together, like old times?" Kaila responded hopefully.

Brian laughed slightly. "Sis, I would love to….but Snape would never allow it you know that. He hasn't let us be partners since 3rd year. Besides, I usually get stuck with someone who, in Snape's eyes, needs major help. Last yr I was partnered with Neville...we know how _that_ turned out..."

"I know. I will probably pair with Hermione then. Why don't you pair with Harry? Why don't you two get along? It seems like you would be good friends. If you think that he would hate you, I could change that."

Brianna held up a hand to halt her sister's stream of questions. "You see the way he looks at me, the way he talks about me. He hates me and you know I'm not too fond of himeither. He only sees me as a Slytherin that hangs with Draco."

"We can't help it, he's our brother! I swear, if you just stopped hanging with him so much and started to talk to us more, than you could get along with us. I mean, home life wouldn't be so great, but who says that we have to go home for the holidays?" She started singing "There's no place like Hogwarts for the holidays ..."

Brian punched her in the arm to get her to stop. "Sorry sis, it simply isn't gonna happen. I'm kind of friends with Ron and that's as far as I will go"

Kaila sighed as the neared the door "I know."

"You ready?"

"No."

"Oh, come on, Snape Won't give u a hard time, he'll have Lucius to deal with and we know how friendly they are..." Brian assured her chucking and walked in taking her place next to Draco while Kaila hurried to her spot next to Hermione.

Snape slammed the door shut behind him causing instant silence within the dungeon classroom, "Welcome to Adv. Potions. Some are worthy of being here" -looks at brian and draco- "and others, not so much" looks at Ron and Harry and continues to the front of the room. "Now everyone please turn to page 334 and begin working, materials are up here, I expect a vial of your potion on my desk at the end of class. Oh and Miss Lewistown? Please switch with Mr. Potter as they both he and Mr. Weasley will need help, and you and Mr. Malfoy are two of my finest students."

"Yes Professor…." Brianna said as she stood, giving Draco an apologetic glance as she crossed the room to where Ron was sitting, barely containing the urge to trip Potter as he past. "Hey Ron…." She said simply as she sat down next to him, a small smile on her face.

"Hey Brianna.." Ron said slightly sheepishly before returning his attention back to the potions book.

Brianna chuckled slightly as she saw him turn slightly pink.

For the next 30 minutes or so everything went smoothly, except for Neville burning a hole through his cauldron and the constant bickering of Harry and Draco from the back. Brian sighed and added the Newts eyes to the potion. "Now stir the potion 3x counter-clockwise and 2x clockwise, _slowly_." She instructed him.

"Huh?! Oh, um ok…." Ron said, turning red as he realized he'd been staring at her. Again. He sighed as he stirred the cauldron 3x clockwise then 2x counter-clockwise, causing the potion to bubble and hiss. "Uh….Is it supposed to do that!?"

"_Ron_!!" Brianna exclaimed, quickly throwing in a dash of Gillyweed, letting out a sigh of relief as the potion turned back to its normal purple color. "Let's try that again Ron…." She said shaking her head.

"Sorry about that…." He said sighing slightly and went to let go of the spoon, but Brianna's hand was already on top of his, holding it firmly in place.

"It's alright…but, just be more careful this time alright?" she said.

Ron simply nodded, his face now truly crimson. Brianna smiled slightly and nodded, letting go of his hand as he began to stir once more. This time it turned a beautiful aquamarine, as described in the text.

"Much better…..now cut up this ginger root and once we add that we'll be finished." Brian said smiling as she handed him the knife.

"Cool…." Ron mused as he cut the ginger root up into rather large pieces.

"Ron, like this…." Brianna said as she went behind him, wrapping her hands around his and she began to cut the ginger root into much smaller pieces. "See?" she asked, her lips barely brushing his ear.

He blushed furiously as she let go and went to sit back down. "Yea, yea…sorry about that…." He said quietly as he finished chopping the ginger root up and looked back up at her, smiling slightly as he saw that her normally black hair was streaked with pink.

"It's alright…takes practice is all…" she said simply as she scooped up the ginger root and placed it into the cauldron stirring it 4x counterclockwise causing the potion to turn a beautiful crimson. She then added a dash more of the wiggle weed and stirred it 2x more in the opposite direction, turning it an emerald green, as described in the text. She bottled a sample and set it down upon Snape's desk.

He smirked slightly "5 points to Slytherin... for Miss Lewistons quick thinking and being the first to hand in a perfect sample. Well done." Brian went back to her seat, receiving a grin from Malfoy and a glare from Hermione

Hermione grumbled stirred the potion. Kaila looked over at her, "They just got 5 points. Want to try to get 10?" she offered, the undeterred optimist as always.

Hermione chuckled "like Snape would give more points to Gryffindor. Think about what u just said Kay..."

"I'm thinking, and I'm thinking, why not try?"

Hermione added the wiggle root and theirs too turned an emerald green. she handed the vial to kay "then go and try...you'll be lucky if u get there without Malfoy tripping you"

"You go try ... Malfoy knows that if he trips you, I'll give him some nasty disease." Kaila said as she held out her wand

Brian simply sat down next to Ron. He had almost cost her her grade and cost Gryffindor 5 pts. She looked over at Kaila who seemed to be ready to shoot Malfoy with her wand. She sighed and subtly took out her wand, just to be safe.

Hermione sighed, "put that thing away, you're no better than Ron with wands...your pointing it towards yourself..." -takes her wand and puts the vial in her open hand- "just go up there."

"Fine." She took the vile and walked up to Snape's desk, avoiding malfoy's foot.

Snape simply looked up as she set it down. "good." was all that came from his lips and he looked back down at another batch of potions from 1st years

She smiled and said. "It's better than theirs. Points please"

Snape simply looked up and looked back down. "Return to your seat Miss Lewiston before I am forced to take points from Gryffindor"

Kaila scowled and sat back down in her seat.

"Told you so….." Hermione said shrugging.

At the end of class Brianna noticed Ron waiting for her in the doorway. Unfortunately Draco noticed as well.

"What the hell does that blood-traitor want?!" Draco spat as they walked to the door.

"Let me handle it Draco…." Brianna said indifferently. "Go to class, I won't be long…."

"Suit yourself…" Draco said shrugging as he walked past Ron.

"Sorry about him…." Brian said shrugging as she neared Ron.

He smiled crookedly. "Don't worry about it, I'm used to it…" he said simply.

She smiled back as they began to walk down the corridor. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked after a moment.

"Uh, well…..I was wondering if you could possibly help me with quidditch? I mean you're a wicked player and captain…" Ron rambled.

Brianna smiled, and held up a hand to stop him. "Sure, but it would have to be at night…..I don't think my team would be too thrilled with me training a Gryffindor player….." she added

Ron grinned. "No sure, I understand……" he said, running a hand nervously through his hair. "So, is tonight good for you?"

"Sure, meet me on the field at 10…..don't be late….." she added before breaking from him towards the main doors. "Oh, but how will you get out of Granger's radar?" she asked, pausing at the door.

"I'll figure something out….." Ron said simply. "10 o'clock?"

Brianna smiled and nodded, "Looking forward to it….." she added before heading out the door.

"Me too…." Ron added quietly as the door slammed behind her. He smiled slightly before rushing over to History, barely making it on time. Kaila eyed him and his goofy smile suspiciously, quickly scratching out a note and placed it in front of him.

What's with the goofy grin?

_Nothing…_

You were talking with Brianna weren't you?

_So what if I was? Not that it's any of your business, but I was just asking_

_if she'd be willing to train me in quidditch….she said yea but only at night,_

_which I understand…_

So then what's the problem?

_How am I supposed to sneak out without Hermione flipping out on me…she hates_

_Brian more than Draco recently and she will have a conniption if she finds out…_

_not that I really care, but I'd rather not have to deal with it…._

Kaila thought for a moment before responding, a small smile on her lips.

Don't worry about it…I've got an idea….but you'll need to be willing to let Harry in

on it…..

_Though I'm slightly scared…If you can get me out without Hermione_

_causing an uproar I'm sold._

Kaila smiled and looked back up at their professor who was still rambling. Harry glanced over at her, one eyebrow raised. She simply smiled back innocently and went back to spacing at the front of the room for the rest of class.


	6. Practice Makes Perfect

**Practice makes perfect**

* * *

Brianna sighed as she waited on the field for Ron. In a way, she was looking forward to the night ahead. She rarely ever had a chance to hang out with Ron because Draco and his goons and/or Potter and Granger hovering nearby. Brian smiled inwardly as she thought back to the time she'd really spoken to Ron. It was short but sweet.

It was their first day of classes their first year and Potions had just let out. Ron had tripped on the last step and fell flat on his face at her feet, sprawling his book across the hall.

She picked his book up his book and, much to Draco's disgust and Harry's shock, handed the book back to him as he scrambled to his feet.

"Oh, uh thanks Brianna….." Ron said, his face crimson as he took the book from her, clearly confused why a Slytherin was helping him.

"No problem Ron, just be more careful next time…" she said shrugging.

"Yea, I am kind of a klutz when I walk….."

To Brianna's surprise she smiled at the comment. "Well, I'll see you later Ron…" She said as Draco dragged her away, muttering something about blood traitors.

Ron smiled as Harry came up to him. "Well, that was…..weird…"

Ever since then conversations had been short but sweet. Over the years he'd proven to be a trusted friend and confidant. She knew, however Draco would have a conniption if he found out truly how close they'd become, but he was the least of her worries. If anyone truly knew about them, her life would be even more screwed up then it was currently, and THAT was saying a lot.

"Oi! Bloody hell Harry! Watch where you're stepping!" she heard Ron's voice snap. Why the hell was Potter with him?!

"Not my fault you have big feet!" Harry's voice sniped back at him. They seemed to appear out of thin air about 10 feet from Brianna, but she knew better.

"Invisibility cloak getting a little snug eh Pothead?" she snapped as she approached them, her broom in her left hand, the quaffle tucked securely under the same arm.

"Ron are you _sure_ you want the _Slytherin_ training you?!" Harry spat.

"Harry, go back to the common room….." Ron said looking at the dirt, obviously not wanting to take sides.

"Don't have to tell me twice…" Harry muttered as he disappeared once more under the cloak, his footsteps fading into the distance.

"Sorry about him, it was the only way I could get out……." Ron said quietly as he picked up his broom, careful not to look at Brianna.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Brian then took her free hand and gently took his chin and turned his head so he'd look at her. "Ron, its fine….but a little warning would be nice next time though……" she said softly. Ron turned crimson at her touch and nodded. Brianna chuckled and let her hand drop to her side. "Come on then, let's get started." She said mounting her broom and rose into the air, Ron soon followed.

Everything went well for the first 45 minutes or so, and then things took a turn for the worse as Ron missed, yet another, goal. Brianna began to lose what little patience she had to begin with.

"Ron what the bloody hell is your issue?!" She snapped as she whizzed the quaffle by him, again. "I'm not even a chaser and I can get the quaffle by you! Now focus damn it! I know you can do this Ron!" she added sharply as she scooped the quaffle up from the ground again. "Again!"

Ron muttered something unintelligible as she got back into her position. She flew to him, hovering inches from face. "You wanna say that again smart alek?!" she hissed threateningly, her eyes glared like daggers. As captain she took no shit from her players, no matter how powerful their parents were.

"I said ... is it ... that ... time of month?" he said, scared out of his shorts.

Brian wanted oh so much to smack him upside the head with her beater bat but she restrained herself, barely. "Watch if Weasley. I can leave and let you fend for yourself but you know how well THAT will turn out. For your mouth I want 3 laps around the field in under 60 seconds, if I can, you can. There are two keys to being keeper, speed and reaction rate. Master those and your set." she said giving him more room.

"Master you anger." he said as he got into position.

With that Brian pelted the quaffle at Ron's head a direct hit, bouncing straight back to her. "go, your time starts, NOW!"

Ron grimaced but proceeded to complete her demand in just under 55 seconds.

Brian smiled, now hovering in the center of the field. "hmm good, good," She commented as he came back breathless. "now let's work on reaction. Go to your post."

"Oh, you mean tie you to it?" he said, trying to regain composure.

Brian sighed and her voice became colder than artic water in the dead of winter. "Go to the posts boy before I leave you here looking more foolish than you already are." she hissed. "I said go!" she yelled, this time in Parsoltounge(not realizing of course)

"Wh-What?" he stammered, clearly not understanding.

"Boy do you not understand English?! I said Go!" she yelled in english this time. _what is wrong with this boy today?! _she thought

He went without further question.

When he was close enough to the goals she flew like lightning past him, scoring easily. "Rule #1 pay attention to everything you can't afford to daze and neither can your team." she said.

"I AM paying attention. Bloody hell." He snapped, his confusion becoming anger. "Not my fault I can't stop someone who's been compared to some of the all time greatest quidditch beaters!"

Brianna's hair streaked pink as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "Rule two don't let your emotions get in the way, example. Harry, last year facing Cho Chang...played horribly...u miss a goal? Let it roll off. Miss enough to let the other team begin to win or catch up. Then u simply turn anger to energy and focus" she said quickly before she completely lost her edge.

"Don't make fun of my friend." He snapped, scooping the quaffle from the ground and pelted it at Brianna, a direct hit to the head.

"I'm just making a point!" she hissed angrily in Parsoltounge, rubbing her head and pelting the ball again scoring.

"wh-what?" he stammered, clearly thrown off.

Brian flew next to him. "Are you deaf tonight boy?"

"You hissed something wierd….."

"oh please Ron! I was speaking perfect English….just because you don't like when I-" she stopped and looked at Ron's startled face, suddenly putting the pieces together. "oh no...i didn't I mean I didn't mean too...oh crap...sorry about that…." she rambled, her hair now more than half-way pink with embarrassment.

"Did you just ... pull a Harry?" He asked, somewhat amused at her now pink hair.

"A what?" she asked looking back up at him, looking honestly confused.

"Parseltoungue." Ron supplied, smiling slightly. "Harry can do that."

"Oh yes, well, now you know I can too……" she said softly

"There's nothing wrong with being able to do it……can Kaila?"

"Thanks, and no, she can read minds…"

"Ah yes…..unfortunately I know that all too well…." He said half laughing.

Brian smiled shyly. "Is that why you freaked before? I do apologize...when I get angry I can't control it...really must fix that..."

"Yeah, sort of...but it's really alright…."

Brian blushed lightly "Again, I apologize..."

"It's alright." Ron insisted smiling.

Brianna returned the smile and they stayed that way for a moment before Brianna looked away, slightly embarrassed and scooped the quaffle from the ground. "Come on, we here to practice or socialize?" she asked in a mock-serious tone.

Ron's grin widened as he went back to his post. "A little bit of both apparently…"

* * *

**A/N: Just a quick howdy, we hope you've been enjoying the story. If you need an explanation of why Kaila can read minds, please PM either myself or SignedSealedWritten. Just be warned, asking this will have major spoilers for those who have not figured out part of the twins past yet. You're also welcome to send guesses and things, we don't mind chatting!**


	7. I Know

**I Know**

* * *

Brian was packing the equipment away. "You looked good out there Weasley. Maybe you'll be ready for the game after all" she said lightly.

"Of course I will, especially after tonight. Thank you again…Do you think that Kaila will be?"

"uh hard to say, Ravenclaw has been stepping up there game lately...she is really going to have to work to beat the Ravenclaw chasers..." she said picking the trunk up with great effort. "god I think every year they get a new one it gets heavier... " she mumbled

"I think she'll be up to it….need help?" he asked.

Brian smiled and shook her head. "If you say so, I haven't been able to come to your Gryffindor practices to watch lately because Sna...Potter's ridicules idea that I'm spying…" she said quickly, and began carrying the trunk to the storage room.

"Because Snape what?" He asked, taking the trunk from her.

"Ron…." She sighed, "I am capable of carrying it…." She said but he shook his head and grinned.

"Least I can do…." He said as he put the trunk in the storage closet. "Now what about Snape?"

"Oh nothing...just helping Harry, Kaila and I with some more advanced potions we will need for our OWLS." she lied expertly.

"Snape, helping? I mean, I can see it as you, but not as Harry….or even Kaila."

"He has his moments..." she said as she signed the form saying she returned the trunk.

Ron laughed. "He sure does, kind of like his 'senior moments'."

"oh Ron!" she laughed as she locked the closet "alright, lets get back before Filch starts grounds inspection." She added as they headed off of the field, Ron easily kept up.

Brian suddenly pulled Ron into a shadowy back corner her hand over his mouth, Ron's eyes widened in confusion, but one look from Brian silenced him.

"Who goes there?!" he heard Filch's raspy voice call.

Brianna kept her breathing steady while Ron's heart raced, more by the fact that they were so close than the fear of getting caught.

"I know you're out here….and when I catch you off to expulsion you'll go!" Filch threatened, his shadow emerging at the end of the passagway.

"Filch!" Ron murmured.

"No duh Einstein..." Brian snapped quietly.

Filch headed there way, his lantern out in front of him.

"Bloody hell!" she hissed then looked at Ron backing him against a wall and kissing him rather forcefully.

_Bloody hell!! Not that I'm really complaining or anything….._Ron's mind raced but he went along with it, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"_Hey you,_" Filch shouted. "Love birds! I understand the full moon is romantic but get your asses back in bed before I have to report you." he snarled, Ms. Norris at his side.

Brian swiftly pulled back and hid her head in Ron's shoulder out of mock-embarrassment.

Ron bent down by her ear. "The same bed?" he asked quietly grinning.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" she asked as she stepped back.

Ron shrugged, "Not going to deny it…."

"Go!" Filch barked.

"Sorry Filch..." Brian said innocently, pretending to fix her top, stomping on Ron's foot in the process. "We'll go..." she added quickly grabbing Ron's hand and dragging him away.

Ron was struggling not to laugh until they got into the castle where they both collapsed into hysterics. After a good full minute they began to calm down, Ron using the wall for support and Brian below him sitting on the floor.

"Uh...what was that?" he asked as he slumped down the wall and sat next to her.

"Nothing...nothing..." Brian said casually, but in the light Ron could see she was bright red. "I just figured it had worked before..."

"Before? What, do I have amnesia?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, no...I pulled that off with Fred before..." Brian said looking away.

"Is there another Fred that I don't know about?" he asked skeptically, his grin fading slightly

"Um no..." Brian said turning redder, if that was possible. "We kind of used it to get out of trouble after a prank..."

"Old news…." Ron said, slightly forcing a smile.

She smiled slightly and looks back up at him. "I guess we should keep going..."

Ron groaned. "But I don't want to get up…."

"Neither do I but I personally want to go to bed……." She said laughing as she pushed herself up off the floor and held her hand out to him.

Ron sighed but took her hand and stood, but didn't let go as they walked down the hall, not that Brian seemed to notice, or mind.

"Why don't we hang out more often?" Ron asked her after a moment.

Brianna bit her lip thinking before she responded. "Ron, you know that I would love to but….."

"But you're a Slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor…..You're technically a Malfoy, I'm a Weasley….I get it……" He responded bitterly, dropping her hand.

"Ron that's not it……It-It's more complicated then that….." she said quickly, upset by his gesture. She fiddled with the emerald ring on her left ring finger. "Look…..I would love to hang out with you more Ron you know that! But its just……just complicated, I'm sorry I cant be of more help, I don't quite understand it myself….." she said, stopping in front of him, her hair purple, showing him vividly just how upset she was. "Please Ron, trust me when I tell you this…I wish I was free to hang out with who I wanted but I'm not. I wish I could tell you everything but, I-I'm not ready to lose you."

Ron was a little taken aback by how upset she was and quickly wrapped her in a hug. "I know….I know…I'm sorry…" he said quietly, resting his head on the top of her's.

Brianna rested her head on his shoulder, trying to calm her breathing. "Ron I'm sorry….I wish things were different…." She said quietly.

He gently lifted her head back up to look at him. "I know Brian, I know….so do I…." She smiled slightly and hugged him back. He smiled down at her, gently swaying her back and forth causing her to let out a rare giggle. Outside the window the faint orange of the sunrise broke through the darkness.

"Bloody hell Brianna, we were out all night……" Ron mused, yawning absentmindedly.

Brianna chuckled and began to run, dragging him behind her. "Then come on! I wanna get back before Draco sends the goon squad after me…." She said laughing.

Ron laughed and caught up with her so they were running side-by-side. "And I don't want to make Hermione any more suspicious then she already is…."

They soon reached the main hall, one way lead to Slytherin, the other to Gryffindor.

"Guess this is where we leave each other…." Brian said sighing slightly.

"Yes and go back to being house rivals?" Ron asked her grinning.

"Wouldn't have it any other way…." She said smiling; she gave him a quick hug and took off to the Slytherin Common Room.

Ron smiled after her for a moment before heading himself to the Gryffindor Common room and up to the 5th year boys' dorm, quickly flopping onto his bed fully clothed and passed out, the kiss still fresh on his mind.


	8. Trust me

**Trust me**

* * *

Brianna sighed as she played with her lunch distractedly. She was surprisingly wide-awake for only getting about two hours of sleep before she had to drag herself to Herbology. She glanced up at Ron who looked as if he was about to fall asleep in his lunch. She smiled slightly, tilting her head to one side, making her black curls drape her left shoulder. He caught her glance and returned her smile for a moment before reluctantly returning to his conversation with Hermione, who seemed to be lecturing Harry and him for staying out so late.

Brian sighed softly and looked at her plate once more. A million questions raced through her head as the memories of last night/this morning came crashing down on her. Why did she kiss Ron?! She could think of at least a dozen other ways they could have wormed out of trouble but _that_'s what popped into her mind?!

_Admit it B, you just wanted an excuse to kiss him…._ Kaila's voice teased inside her sister's mind.

Brianna grimaced slightly. _Neh, just can't help yourself can ya sis?! Sweetie I love you, _but_ two hours of sleep + no breakfast + you in my heada major headache…_

_Sorry….you know I can't help it…..and you _wanted_ to kiss Ron last night….._

_I never denied that…._Brianna thought glanced up at her sister, a small smile played on her usually sullen lips.

Kaila grinned. _Remember, I could hear your thoughts when you kissed him. Sometimes being linked to your brain is annoying….So besides _that_…..how's school going?_

_Eh… the usual. McGonagal hates me but I am doing well in her class...want to throw the crystal ball out the window in divination, and you?_

_Same old…Snape is getting a little less, eh, mean though….which is kind of weird…._

_Be happy……oh you still going tonight?  
_

_Like I have a choice in the matter….._

_Oh come on, Occlementry isn't _that_ bad….Potter is going to be there…._

_Alright, alright fine…..geeze…._

_That's my girl….gah! I swear Draco says one more thing about Pansy I shall have to smack him. _

_Go for it sis._

_Hold on…._ Brianna smacked Draco upside the head, earning her a cold hard stare. "Will you shut _up _about that girl already! Bloody hell Draco…."

Draco snarled. "I should disown you. but alas..."

Brian chuckled. "Like you could..." she said icly. "You know you can't do anything..."

"Unfortunately not...but you can't do anything to change the past."

Brian simply rolled her eyes, punching him hard in the arm before standing, her hand on the handle of her wand. "That was just for being a total git"

Draco scowled and stood as well. "Maybe I'll just tell Kaila the truth then……."

"You wouldn't dare……" she snarled, her hair turning a fire red.

"Why shouldn't I?!" he snapped, stepping closer to her.

Brian subtly yet quickly shoved her wand under Draco's chin, but hid it so none of the teachers could see. "Why shouldn't I turn you over to my father Malfoy? Give me one good reason…."

"I-I take it back I'm sorry, just drop the wand please…." he stammered.

_**Don't, Jane make him pay just a little more...you know he's hiding something... **_she heard an all too familiar voice hiss in Parsoltounge in her head, this was definitely _not_ Kaila.

Brian's wand dropped to her side. _ No not again! _She thought frantically._ I told you to leave me be!_

_Brian what's going on?! Close your mind!_Kaila's voice was faint and weak compared to the Parsoltounge.

_**Darling, **__**you didn't mean that...don't listen to her...go ahead, you know the boy is hiding something...**_the new voice hissed.

_GO AWAY!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!! _Brian clenched her eyes tight. Grinding her teeth she let out a large breath and the voice vanished, for now at least.

_Sis, are you alright?! _Kaila asked, her thoughts and face filled with concern.

_Oh I feel dizzy...it's never been that hard before...nevermind'_

_It's happened before?! You should talk to Harry about this. or Dumbledore._

_NO! No. I'm fine..._

_B.,_ she said, shortening her sister's name in affection. A_re you sure your okay?_

_I'm fine...I-I just need some air, I will meet you down in the dungeons later. _With that Brian strode out of the great hall, only Kaila and Ron saw the tears in her eyes.

"Kaila, what happened to Brian?" Ron asked concerned.

"I, I'm not quite sure…but she'll be fine, she just needs a little time…." She said quietly.

Ron nodded but wasn't convinced. Brianna rarely ever cried, meaning something was defiantly wrong. Despite Kaila's protests Ron stood and swiftly exited the Great Hall where he found Brianna in hysterics on the main stairs.

"Brianna…" He said softly, crouching down so they were at eye-level.

"Leave me alone Ron!" She snapped harshly, angrily wiping her eyes. "I'm fine!"

"Brian please, tell me what's wrong." He insisted, seemingly unfazed by her acidic tone as he reached up and wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"I can't!" she hissed, standing abruptly. "Ron more than anything I wish I could…"

"Try." He insisted, cautiously standing as well. "Brianna I just want to help…"

"I know and that's what's making this so bloody hard." She insisted, her hair rapidly changing through every color in the spectrum. "Ron it's not that it's hard to explain, I am forbidden to tell _anyone_." She choked out before breaking into another round of hysterics.

He quickly went up to her, wrapping his arms around her gently, expecting to be pushed away. Instead Brianna's sobs were muffled by his shoulder as she rested herself against him. He gently rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her. "Shh, Brianna it's going to be alright…" He whispered tenderly in her ear.

"That's just it Ron, it won't!" she muttered, her voice hoarse from crying. "My father…if he knew about this, about us he'd-" she stopped short.

_What 'us'?!_ Ron thought confused but out loud he said, "Brianna how are you so certain it won't? Lucius wouldn't do a thing…"

"It's not _him_ I'm worried about!"

"But you said…"

"I know what I said Ron and I shouldn't have said it!" Brianna snapped, breaking from his embrace and climbing a few steps before pacing back and forth upon it. "I should have just kept my big mouth shut. Why is it that I can't seem to control what I say around you!?" she demanded, more in general than to him particularly. "You, you just make me feel I don't know, safe."

"And that's a bad thing?" Ron asked, climbing the stairs until he was one below her.

"No, yes, I don't know! I shouldn't have said that either!" she groaned and sat herself down on the steps, her head in her hands. "I just wish I could tell _someone._ Bloody hell I'm not even permitted to tell my own sister!"

Ron sat down next to her and sighed, gently wrapping an arm around her. "Brianna you know you can tell me anything, I won't judge you."

"I wouldn't be so quick to say that if I were you." She said, laughing slightly but there was no humor behind it. She looked to the ceiling for a moment then sighed as if giving in. "Ron, meet me by the entrance to the dungeon's South-eastern corridor tomorrow night."

"But that's Slytherin territory, blimey Brianna are you sending me on a suicide mission?!" he demanded, the fear in his eyes was not forged in the least.

Surprising herself Brian gently took his hand and laced her fingers within his, their hands resting on his knee. "Please Ron, you're just going to have to trust me…" she whispered, looking at their intertwined hands rather than his face.

"I do trust you Brianna." He said after a moment, kindly lifting her chin back up to look at him. "Any specific time then?"

"Midnight." she said, though it came out as more of a question than a statement.

Ron smiled and tightened his grip around her hand, "Midnight it is then."

Brianna let a small smile escape as she felt his thumb tenderly stroking across her knuckles. Her heart fluttered slightly as Ron's hand gently moved to her cheek, drawing her slightly closer. "I-I have to go." She stuttered, standing up abruptly once more. "I'm sorry Ron, I can't be late for my potions lesson." She added hurriedly.

Ron nodded, the disappointment strewn across his face as he too stood. "Right, well, I'll see you tomorrow then…" he said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his robes. She nodded and gave him a quick, tight hug before racing down the stairway and through the corridors. Ron smiled slightly after her until she was out of sight. "Blimey that girl is going to drive me insane…"


	9. Lies

**Lies**

* * *

Brianna sat opposite Harry and Kaila waiting for Snape to finish setting up for the Occlementry lesson ahead.

_Brianna talk to Snape, if anyone, please! _Kaila insisted, her bottle green eyes shining with the slight pain of the fact her sister wouldn't let her in.

Brianna averted her eyes to the floor, closing her mind carefully as she'd doing since she'd spoken with Ron.

Snape emerged from the closet holding a chair. "Before we begin," he drawled, "I want to know first and foremost if any of you have had any experiences of a penetrating mind since our last meeting."

"Nope." Harry answered, dreading the night ahead.

_Brian, tell him._ Kaila pleaded

Brianna turned back to Snape, "Of course not..." she said smiling. _Not for all the galleons in Gringots!!_

"I haven't had one either." Kaila said, giving Brian her evil mind's glare.

"Good. Now who would like to go first this evening?" Snape asked as he set the chair down.

Brian stood as usual. "I will." she said sighing.

"Excellent Miss Lewiston...you know the drill." Snape said, getting his wand ready

"Yes Professor" she said as she sat down, her chair facing the other two.

"One, two, three" he said calmly pointing his wand at her and with a flick of his wrist she began to sweat and griped the arms of the chair and the others knew he had penetrated her mind. "now come on!" he yelled

"_Oh shut up._" she snapped. Finally she let out a big breath, slumping back in her seat.

"Good, but not quite good enough...I see you kissed Mr. Weasley last night.:" he said calming, revealing what thoughts he had read

"_Hey! Some things _are_ private you know!_" Brian yelled, her face bright red from the Legilimens and from embarrassment

"It's all right, Brian, Harry doesn't mind." Kaila offered.

**"**I don't care what he thinks of it!" she snapped. "Fact of the matter is that was personal!"

"Nothing is private when someone enters your mind Miss Lewiston you should know this by now...and by letting me see that you also revealed that you lied to me." Snape stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What?!" Brian exclaimed, her voice anxious.

"You usually exert no effort and can rebound my attack within seconds of penetration. But someone penetrated your mind besides your sister lately" he accused. "Do you know who?"

Brianna paused for a moment, meeting Snape's gaze then shook her head. "No sir……" she said softly, fiddling with her ring. She glanced back up slightly, her focus hesitated on his left wrist for a brief second before focusing back on the floor.

Snape twitched slightly, knowing what she meant, then regained his composure. "Very well, we will discuss this later...Potter your up."

Harry stepped up to sit in the chair, a grim look on his face.

Brian stood, still a little shaken and crossed the room. She sat down next to Kay and let out a sigh. _Remind me again why we are doing this_ she thought as she leaned her head against the wall

_Well, Harry's blocking the dark lord, originally you were doing this to block me, and I was doing this to learn to control my power better……but I think you're not here for the same reason as you started with. Am I right?_

_Why does it take so long for him to close his mind?_ Brianna thought, avoiding her sister's interrogation.

_**Because Potter is weak...**_ The voice hissed in Parsoltounge.

_NO! GET OUT!_ Brian thought frantically, quickly shutting her mind before they could get too far into her thoughts. She saw Kaila's worried expression out of the corner of her eye. "I'm fine sis…." She assured her, smiling slightly.

Snape finally lowered his wand, shaking his head. "finally. I was getting sick of seeing deatheaters…"

Harry scowled and stood. "I'm getting sick of seeing you." He snapped.

Brian glared. "Potter shut your yap. We all know _he _is getting into your mind. You want him to stop?! Then you're going to have to deal…"_  
_

_Sis…_Kaila sighed as she approached the seat herself, Harry reluctantly taking her spot next to Brianna.

After a moment Brian looked at Harry, the color finally returning to his face. "Wow, how far into your mind did he go?! You look like a ghost..." she asked not really sounding overly concerned.

"A nice Brian...hmmm, interesting." Harry said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut up Potter, it may not last long..." Brian said, trying with all her might to keep her temper. "But you have to get off your pedestal as Boy Who Lived and realize that if you can't keep Snape out you can never keep Voldemort out..."

"Shove it, Brianna….." Harry snapped.

"You go shove it. I'm being realistic. You're not the only one who has to deal with him in your head!" Brian hissed.

"Oh yea because I bet you've had tons of experience with a sadistic maniac in your head…" he grumbled.

Brianna didn't answer; she kept her focus on the front of the room.

"See you all Monday…be sure to have your essays completed…." Snape drawled as the three of them headed towards the door. "Oh, but, Brianna, a word please….."

Brianna grimaced as she stayed behind. "Yes Severus?" she asked casually once she was sure the other two were gone.

"Brianna, was it…….you know who the other mind was….don't you?" He asked her as she sat down across from him.

Brianna sighed but nodded. "Yes Severus, as do you apparently..."

"Wasn't that hard to be honest. How often does this happened?"

"On and off for the last few months, but lately it's been more and more frequent…" She admitted, fiddling with the hem of her robe.

"And your just telling me this _now_?!" Snape accused, clearly outraged.

"Severus please…I didn't think it was that big of a de-"

"Brianna you have no idea the risk you pose to the others! If he were to invade your mind during a me-"

"I know I know…" Brianna snapped, standing, her hair turning fiery red. "You think I don't know that Sniffulus?!" she added, making her professor cringe slightly at the sound of his horrid school boy nickname. "My _existence_ puts people in danger! The fact that I can do things and have witnessed things, horrid things, beyond the comprehension of anyone my age……even beyond Potter. Severus everything I do, every breath I take I simply become more of a menace to those I love!" she said her voice rising so that by the end she was shouting, her eyes now as red as her hair, blinking back tears.

Snape stood and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Jane.."

"That's not my name, not here." She interrupted quietly.

"Sorry, Brianna," he corrected himself, "I know it's hard…trust me, figuring out what's right in life isn't always the easiest choice. But think of who you're protecting by doing all of this….Kaila, Ronald, Caleb, Fiyero…"

"Fiyero died." Brianna interrupted curtly.

Snape cringed slightly. "Right, sorry……but do you see where I'm going?"

Brianna took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes Severus….I am just tired of having to lie to her…to them…."

Snape sighed. "I know Brianna, I know…look, we'll talk more later, but right now I want you to go get some rest….."

"Alright, evening Severus…." She said as she picked her bag back up and headed out the door. She quickly headed up to her room and flopped onto her bed, sobbing silently into her pillow, fighting the inner battle whether to truly confide in Ron or not.


	10. Autumn Fest

**Autumn fest**

* * *

**Next Day**

**Brianna and Fred studying under one of the many trees in the court yard.  
Ron, Harry, Hermione and Kay are sitting under another nearby.**

* * *

Fred sighed slightly, leaning against the tree. "Oi! im never going to be ready for my test!"

Brian laughed. "Oh come on Weasley, you know this stuff! You're just freaking out a little bit..."

"A little bit?! Ha. That's putting it lightly." He said grinning.

Hermione looked at Harry, he seemed distracted, so did Ron. "Hey boys?! Can you please come back to earth??" she asked.

"Wh-what?" Ron stammered.

Hermione smiled. "That's better, now what is running through that thick skull of yours to make you zone?"

"Nothing." Ron said defensively, thinking of Brian.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh come on now! I'm not stupid Ron.."

"Fine. Just worried about quidditch.." Ron answered quickly.

"Sure." Hermione teased. "You know you'll be fine. Harry has been training you after all..."

"Yea, true" Ron said, trying not to laugh at the fact Hermione actually bought their little ruse.

Hermione smiled. "So stop worrying."

_I know what you're REALLY thinking of._ Kaila's voice rang in Ron's head.

_Then you know I am thinking of quidditch..._

_Don't worry; I'm not going to tell her. You just have to do one thing for me and I know you want to do this. Just take it as my...permission_.

_Crap. Ok, what do I have to do for you to keep your yap shut__?!_

Kaila smiled. _You both want this, and I know it. You know how the Autumn Fest is coming up?_ She didn't wait for him to answer. _Ask her._

Ron's eyes widened. _what?! ask who!?_

She shook her head, and raised an eyebrow at him. _You cannot possibly be this dense…my sister, you dufus._

_Brianna? She'd never go with me..._

_Remember Ron, I can read minds__ and I know what she was thinking that night she kissed you…_

_Unfortunately I know that,_ Ron thought as he looked across the courtyard where Brian was laughing and nodding to something Fred said. _but I also think someone beat me to it..._ he added bitterly.

_Fred?_ Kaila asked sweetly in his head, making him jump.

Brian laughed and leaned back against the tree. "Relax, it's Kay..."

Fred nodded still confused. _Kaila?_ He thought, not sure how this worked.

_Is something... going on between the two of you? sorry to butt in and all__ but I was just wondering…_

_What? between me and Brian?_

_well, yeah……_

_We are friends if that's what you mean, and no offence this is a little weird...we are going to the Autumn Fest though..._

_oh. you are. thanks._ She quickly tuned in to her sister. _Fred? Why Fred!_

_Jump right in why don't cha_ _hello to you to sis._

_AGAIN! Fred!?_

_Yea? Your point being? It's not that big of a deal…_

Kaila suddenly remembered her promise. _There might be someone else. Someone who is kind of obsessed about you….._

_Really? Who? Oh come on sis!_

_It's not a girl. _She thought helpfully

_You will be beaten…_

_Well, why don't you dump Fred and I'll tell you who it is…._

_How can I make a decision when I don't know my options?_

_I already know that you will find out. It's just a matter of time. Just do everything that you've been doing. You know them, well. _She anticipated her sister's next reaction.

_You're such a little! Arg!__Why are you so against me going with Fred?__We are just going as friends!_

Kaila turned back to Ron. _She wants to know who it is. Do I tell her? Ron, she'll definitely go out with you. If not for the Autumn Fest, afterwards. They're only going as friends._

Ron looked at her wide eyed. _Don't tell her are you nuts! I still need a coach thank-you very much! She will? How...never mind..._he looked back down at the ground.

Fred shook his head. "Ok that was weird..." he said looking back to his book.

"It's just my sister being a pain…she said someone else wanted to ask me to Autumn Fest but is refusing to tell me…..not that its important.." Brian said shrugging.

"If you want to go with someone else…" Fred started but Brianna held up her hand.

"Fred you asked me first, we'll have fun…I don't even know who this other guy is…"

He glanced up at the others and chuckled lightly. "I think I have a clue…"

Brian blushed lightly and looked down.

"And apparently you do too…Bumblebee if you want to go with him…" Fred offered.

"Fred…that's not fair…"

"I don't want you to do something you don't want to…" He insisted.

Brian smiled and messed up his hair teasingly. "How about I promise to save him a couple of dances, would that make you feel better?"

He grinned. "Yes. And…..this…" he said as he tackled her, tickling her. Ron scowled at the pair.

"Weasley…knock…it…off…" she said in-between laughs.

"Oh fine…" He said as he leaned back and stopped, a large grin on his face.

Brianna took a moment to catch her breath before she sat back up, punching him in the arm. "You're a git." She said still smiling.

"Oh yea you seem _real_ upset…." Fred teased as he stood, brushing the grass off of his robes and held his hand out to her. She playfully smacked his hand away and pushed herself off the ground. "Always were a stubborn one…" he joked as he slung his arm around her shoulders in a friendly way, but to Ron, it was just one more thing to loathe about him.

"Bloody prank king of the quidditch team…" Ron muttered as they passed the group.

"Ron they are only friends…" Kaila offered.

"Yea…sure…" Ron mumbled as he stood.

"Hi Ron…." Lavender cooed as she walked past, her friends giggled.

Ron glanced at Kaila. "Ron…don't…" she threatened.

"Watch me…" Ron said and with that he strode over to Lavender. A squeal of joy from Lavender confirmed Kaila's fears.

_That boy is going to regret that…_ Kaila thought as she saw her sister's face through the window.

The expression written across Brianna's face was not a happy one…

* * *


	11. Mixed Emotions

**Mixed Emotions  
**

* * *

**A/N: Holy I didn't realize how long this was and I swear it will probably be the only one of this length but I just didn't seem to be able to shorten it...**

**and (b4 I get flamers) I know Voldy didn't look as I described him to be until fourth year but oh well, it's AU after all. **

**ENJOY AND _PLEASE REVIEW!!_**

* * *

Ron cautiously made his way to his meeting place with Brianna, still feeling the twinge of anger and jealousy rippling inside him from earlier that day. Why was he still so mad?! After all he was going to the dance with Lavender Brown, one of the prettiest girls in Gryffindor. Fact of the matter was Fred _knew_ how he felt about Brianna, how could he do that?! Fred had always teased him that Brian was too treacherous for his arachnophobic tastes, but he'd never truly understood why. Sure she was a Slytherin and basically a Malfoy, and ok maybe she had a bit of a temper, but there was something that set her apart from the other Slytherin girls. Something that made her so alluring to Ron, so striking yet he couldn't quite put a name to it.

He had mixed emotions as he saw Brian standing at the end of the passageway leaning against the wall, barefoot in a black lace cami and jeans, her curls neatly pulled back into a single braid staring blankly at the ceiling. Even in the dim light Ron thought she was stunning, but something wasn't right. She never wore anything that exposed her upper arms, even when he'd run into her over the summer at Diagon alley she'd had on a long sleeve shirt. He shook his head and smiled slightly as she turned her head towards him. She didn't return the gesture. _What the bloody hell does she have to be pissed about?!_

"Ron, maybe this is a bad idea…" she said softly once he was within ear-shot, fiddling with the lace straps on her top.

"Look, I didn't come all this way so you could shut me out again." Ron insisted gently placing a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged away from his touch.

"Ron you don't understand, what I could tell you would change our relationship forever, it may even destroy it completely. You have to also swear upon your life you will not repeat this to _anyone_." She persisted, her eyes filled with both resentment and yearning as Ron took a step closer to her, closing what little space there was between them.

"Please Brianna, just tell me. I swear I won't tell or judge you." He said quietly, gently turning her body so she faced him fully. She was perfectly still for a moment then took a couple of steps back, making sure to keep only her right side visible to him.

"I hear you're going to the Autumn Fest with Brown…" she stated, slightly bitter, obviously trying to buy herself some time.

"I hear you're going with Fred." He replied simply, suddenly becoming slightly anxious. Whatever it was that she was hiding obviously wasn't going to be easy to digest.

She nodded slightly, "Only _we're_ going as friends." She pointed out as she crossed the hall back to him; he noticed small streaks of red, purple and green laced though her hair.

He couldn't bring himself to telling her that so were he and Lavender because he felt he couldn't lie. He did _like_ Lavender, he simply was infatuated with Brianna, neither of which he truly wanted to admit at the moment. "Brianna, please…"

She took both of his hands in hers and sighed softly. "Ron, rather than _tell_ you I'm going to _show_ you." She said quietly, stepping closer to him until there was no room left between them. She locked her gaze with his and cracked a tiny smile. "Get your mind out of the gutter Weasley."

He smiled back, not being able to keep his mind from wandering back to the last time they'd been so close. The night she'd kissed him.

"I've never done this with another person so it's going to take a lot more energy than I expected." She said more to herself than Ron. "Out of gutter Ronald." She added as she closed her eyes and began to chant a spell under her breath.

Before Ron could respond the passageway seemed to turn into a violent wind tunnel. His eyes widened in shock as the Hallway seemed to fall away around them "Bloody hell." He muttered shakily, yelping slightly as the floor disintegrated as well and Brianna opened her eyes, they were as black as coals and seemed to be looking straight through him.

"Take us back when the sky turned black and my world fell to ashes. Take us back to when my existence became one of torturous sacrifice. Take us back to the night the truth ripped reality from beneath me. Take us back." She chanted, her voice monotone as the wind around them became more fierce and violent, causing Ron to gasp for breath.

Suddenly he felt solid ground beneath his feet and the familiar dreariness of the inner depths of the forbidden forest came into focus. He blinked rapidly and looked back at Brianna who was swaying back and forth on her feet. "Brianna are you alright?! What the hell just happened?" He asked as he caught her as her knees gave out.

"Yea, I'm fine…" She mumbled as she leaned her weight against him for a few more moments before she felt she could stand properly. "It went better than I'd hoped actually…"

"So you've done that weirdness before? Are you insane? That's worse than a freakin port key!"

Brian looked up at Ron, a small smirk playing upon her lips. "I've had a lot of free time on my hands over the last few years. I can control time itself. It's not exactly legal, but so few witches and wizards have the ability to do perform the spell they don't bother keeping track of you. I've never actually tried it with two people...in any case you said you wanted to know the truth..."

"This is /sick/. Like some form of sick thing Harry and Hermione came up with."

She rolled her eyes, dragging him behind a large rock in front of a clearing where a girl of about eleven years of ager lay motionless in the center in the center, surrounded by approximately twenty black-robed death eaters. "We are in the Forbidden forest about 5 years ago." she explained as she pulled him down

"Is that...The girl in the center?" Ron stammered

""Yes Ron, that is me..."

"Why are you just laying there?" He gagged. "Are you..."

Brian chuckled lightly. "If I was would I be here Ron? No I'm just unconscious...should wake soon" she said gazing up as slowly the bird above them began moving, slowly picking up speed. Suddenly the wind picked up, the death eater's voices carrying easily to where they hid. The young Brianna began to stir, sitting up groggily, rubbing her head and gazing around confused, her green eyes wide in fear.

"W-where am I...Lucius...w-what is going on?" she asked a death eater to her left, one of the few without a mask.

"Why is it just you? Where is Kaila?" Ron rambled

"Shh, and she's back at the castle..." Brian explained. "Safe..." she added under her breath.

"Who brought you out here, what are they doing?"

"You'll see, now hush Ronald!" The Brianna hissed, sending him a side glare.

"My dear you are alright, but there is something you must be aware of, a great honor..." the familiar voice of Lucius Malfoy said, helping her up.

The young Brian turned slowly in a circle. "W-who are you people?? Where is Kayla?!" she said, shaking slightly.

"She's still sleeping my dear. Do not fear young one...These people are your friends..." Malfoy assured her.

The young Brian shook her head. "I-I wanna go back." She insisted.

"I'm sorry but that's not an option Jane." A young Draco said as he stepped towards her from behind his mother. "Your father is coming..."

"Draco..." The girl sighed, her face filling with relief but it was soon replaced by anxiety. "Draco you know that's not my name! My name is Brianna! Jane is my middle name, Draco what is going on?!"

Draco stepped towards her, going down on one knee lowering his eyes out of respect. "Your father, our lord Jane...he's coming tonight, and tonight you shall take your place as Princess in the new dark order."

"Lord?!" The girl squealed, taking a few steps back. "My father?! Your _lord_?!...Draco don't do that!! It's just me, Brianna!!"

Bellatrix Lestrange stepped forward. "Ah princess, don't be so modest. Oh look at you, how much you've grown…You look so much like your father before well…" she said, her voice almost ear piercing, as she gently lifted Brian's chin. "I even see some of my sister in you, pity."

"Princess? K too?" the girl asked in slight awe but cringed at Bellatrix's touch and stepped back. "This is a mistake! I'm not who you think I am! My father is dead as well as my mother!!" she screamed.

The older Brian turned to Ron. "Now, please promise you won't pass out on me...the next few min are a little...tough to watch..."

"I won't." He promised but Brianna could tell he wasn't quite sure he believed the words coming out of his mouth.

The young Brian began backing up, knocking into a tall lanky Figure in Black. She jumped forward and turned. As the figure turned, the other Death eaters assumed the same position as Draco. "Hello Jane." The man said, his face almost serpent like.

"W-who are you?!" she said her voice shaking.

"I am Thomas Riddle, more commonly known as Lord Voldemort, but you may call me Father..." he said, a sly grin spread across his face.

"NO! NO! This is all wrong!" she screamed. "My father is _dead_! I don't care who you are! You are _not_ my father!" she spat, her hair rapidly flipping between red, blue and green.

The man's grin faded into a scowl. "You do not bow, you do not lower your eyes..." he said, slowly circling her.

"Why should I?" she demanded, earning her a whack to the back of the head, knocking her hard to the ground

"You shall learn respect, one way or another..." he growled.

"Not to you!! Never to you!" she screamed once more as she began to stand, but instead eared her a swift kick to the gut, knocking her once more to the ground.

"You insolent little girl!" he snarled. "Though why should I be surprised, your mother was the same way..."

Brian struggled to her feet, cuts and scrapes adorned her hands and face. "_Stop it_! I'm not who you think I am! Leave Kaila and me alone!!" she snarled, her hair turning bright red

"tisk tisk...quite the temper..." he mused, suddenly pointing his wand towards her. She fell to the ground screaming and writhing in pain.

The older Brian grimaced slightly, self consciously touching her side where a faded foot long scar lay," Stupid Crucio..." she muttered

"Uh, a bit more than stupid, I'd say." Ron muttered in return, glancing over to her and watched as the color drained from her face as the girl let out a blood curdling scream. He rested his hand on top of hers; she instantly latched on to his hand tightly.

The young Brian suddenly laid still, her breath heavy and forced. She slowly stood, blood seeping through her robes, leaning heavily against a nearby tree. Voldemort sneered. "Ah, maybe you're not your mother after all. If you truly were...well, you wouldn't be giving me that glare..." he said striding over to her.

Brian raised her wand standing straight up. _**"Don't come any closer!"**_

Voldemort paused, smirking. "Ah a Parsolmouth after my own heart..."

"You have one?" she sneered, jabbing her wand under his chin.

He snarled and pointed the wand at her once more, throwing her heavily against a tree. She fell limp the ground, groaning as she tired to stand back up. "You are a stronger witch than I ever imagined, so I have an offer for you daughter...join me, be by my side and together we shall conquer and clear the world of those unfit..."

She glared as she stood, a steady trickle of blood ran down her shoulder. "I will never join you! Find yourself another laky! You have plenty to choose from and leave me be!" she snarled.

He glared. "Let me make this clear daughter, either you join me...or your sister will perish." He offered simply, slowly circling her.

"No!" she screamed in outrage. "Leave her out of this!"

"Her life is in your hands now, what is your choice?"

Brianna lowered her gaze in defeat as tears fell from her eyes. Her sister had already put up with so much; she couldn't let her be dragged into this. She wouldn't let him hurt her. It was the least she could do. She nodded weakly.

"What was that?" he asked a smirk playing across his face.

"Yes...I-I'll do it..." she said bitterly, meeting his glare head on, standing straight up.

"That's a good little girl..." Voldemort said, forcing her into a kneel and laid his wand on her shoulder she let out a wail of pain. "There, it is official, my _servants_ wear there's on there wrist, you, daughter shall have yours upon your shoulder, a sign of higher ranking."

"What about Kaila?" Ron asked her softly, his eyes for the first time ran down the length of her arm, the dark mark on her shoulder stood out boldly against her sallow skin.

Brian didn't meat his gaze. "He is ashamed of my sister, wants nothing to do with her. He would personally rather her dead but does not want me as a threat of revenge. She's better off not knowing." She added softly, feeling his gaze she continued timidly. "I usually use a Concealment Charm if there is a chance of it being seen."

"The rose and serpent…" he muttered, "I like that tattoo better."

"So do I…" She responded sighing, tightening her grip around his hand as her younger self stood back up, her blood stained night gown and ragged mess of curls made her look like something out of a muggle horror movie.

"Good, there is only one other thing to take care of. Draco, come here." Voldemort ordered. Draco scurried over in fear, his gaze lowered out of respect. "You, on top of your other task, shall look over my daughter, make sure no harm comes to her, keep her from Potter above all...any harm comes to my daughter you shall be held accountable and punishment shall be issued as seen fit, understood?!"

Draco nodded feebly, Brianna blinked back tears. "W-what about Ka-"

"Your sister need not know about any of this, she is a pathetic excuse for a witch, just like her mother..."

Brian scowled, "Understood." She said grimly.

The older Brian didn't wait to see Ron's reaction, she tightened her hand around and closed her eyes. "We have seen what is needed to understand our world. Send us back to the present so we may live our lives with more wisdom." She murmured, Ron couldn't help but notice that her voice wasn't as strong as it had been as he too shut his eyes in preparation for their journey back.


	12. We need to talk

_**We need to talk**_

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry to whomever is reading this about the wait, is anyone reading this?! FYI: I'd be more inclined to update if you'd give me feedback and such on how I'm doing thus far. It would really be appreciated. _**

**_CAUTION towards: Language used  
_**

* * *

Ron blinked as the hallway came back into focus around him, the cold hard floor replacing the mossy forest floor under his knees. "Brianna…" he began but broke off when she turned her head to face him. Her sallow face striped with her silent tears. "Brianna…" he repeated softly but she shook her head.

"No, not here…" she whispered, standing shakily. He stood with her and quickly wrapped his arm around her gently, her shoulder soon soaked with her tears.

"Brianna, please…" he insisted gently but she shook her head violently. "If your not going to talk to me, I might as well go back to the Gryffindor Common room before I am murdered down…" he began to pull away but she grabbed his arms.

"Ron, no please." She pleaded through her tears, "Telling you was a mistake, I see that now but please don't make me regret it anymore than I already do by just leaving me."

"Brianna, we need to talk about this." He insisted softly, pulling her back into his arms gently.

She took a deep breath and nodded, looking up at him cautiously. "Now Ron, you'd have to promise not to flip..." she said calmly, though she dreaded his answer. "My father created a, kinda study in the Slytherin dungeon when he was a student. No one can get in or out who isn't a Parsolmouth. It's completely Legimates proof. After all, he couldn't have people reading his thoughts when he was planning world domination..." she said all in one breath. "The room shows up on no map, not even Maurders. I discovered it on accident my second year, go there to think freely without worrying about Kayla."

"You're second year? Bloody hell, Brianna, you're a trouble maker." He smirked.

Brian let out a shaky chuckle. "eh, I get by..." she said shrugging.

Ron laughed and caressed her cheek gently with his hand. "That's better; tears are very unbecoming on you." Brianna blushed, her hair turning bright pink. "What do you say we go check out the study?"

Brianna chuckled. "If you want to..." she said, walking backwards in front of him so she was facing him. "I thought you wanted to get back to the Gryffindor common room?" she teased, raising an eyebrow

"To hell with the common room."

Brianna couldn't help but grin slightly. "Well then I guess _that_ answered my question..." she grabbed his hand, "Come on, it's not that far..." she said, still walking backwards She took him down the opposite way of the Gryffindor common room, towards the Slytherin common room. She covered her lips with her finger and pointed to the sleeping portrait then let go of his hand and stood silently in front of a smaller portrait of a black cat with ember eyes, the only one not sleeping. To Ron's surprise the cat hissed like a snake threateningly but Brianna remained unfazed. _"**Mudbloods, dirt or the earth. They shall pay for their crimes against those of pure.**" _ Brianna spoke in Parsoltounge, calm and even. The cat smirked and nodded, a door appeared below it. She looked back to Ron. "Come on." She urged, taking his hand in hers.

"Bloody hell...What an evil cat, reminds me of Crookshanks." He said as he followed her blindly.

Brian chuckled as she closed the door behind him, encasing them in total darkness. Ron heard her snap her fingers and torches which lined the wall ignited, giving the winding staircase a creepy glow. "It's not that bad once you get to the top..." she said smirking slightly as she began climbing the steep stairwell until they came to another door. She glanced back cautiously to Ron, who gave her a reassuring smile in response. She smiled back before opening the door and quickly dragged him in behind her.

"Bloody hell…" Ron mumbled as Brianna sat herself down on a sleek black leather couch in the center of the room across from a wrought-iron coffee table. His eyes scanned the numerous posters, torches, bookshelves and other rather deviant looking things. His eyes hesitated on the huge black silk encased bed in the corner, blood rushing to his cheeks and he shook his head before looking back to Brianna. He carefully sat beside her, gently turning her head towards him and ran his hand through her hair. "So let me get this straight, you and your sister are the daughters of Lord Voldemort and you've been sneaking off campus for the last five years to go to meetings and be at his right-hand."

She nodded slowly, "You've got it mostly right…but I haven't been sneaking, Dumbledore let's me…"

"_Dumbledore let's you_?!" he gawked, his hand stopping abruptly in her tresses.

She cringed but nodded, "Yea, and after third year I was invited in as a part of The Order of the Phoenix. They know everything, and, unfortunately, Kaila knows nothing, but like I said earlier, she's better off not knowing. She's safer." She said softly, "It's not like I enjoy any of this, Ron. The lies, the deception…I hate every bit of this part of my life and wish it never existed. I swear I'm nothing like him, and, though I may act like I want to belong in his system, I want nothing to do with it. If I had it my way…" she broke off and looked away.

"You're a psycho." he said teasingly, grinning. "But I guess we already knew that."

Brianna smiled coyly and nodded. "Runs in my family..." she remarked half-heartedly.

Ron laughed, not just smirked, but laughed. "What a freakin' family tree you got there."

"Yes we are not your garden variety tree. Off of this one you've got the LeStranges, Blacks, the Malfoys, my father...and that's just the tip of the tree!" she said laughing as well, she was truly laughing for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Don't fall off the branches." He said, jokingly, but only half joking.

"Neh, then I'd loose Sirius...even though he's kind of considered dead for hanging out with potter, but that's besides the point, I definitely don't want to lose him." Brian smiled and sat up, tucking her legs up under her. "I forget you know him..." she admitted. "Then again he is responsible for the scar on your leg..." she added

"Stupid dogs."

"Hey, be nice Ronald." she said seriously. "That's like insulting my father thank you very much." she said crossing her arms, and then thought about it. "Actually, no...that's worse than insulting my father because I actually care about Sirius."

"Sorry."

"You didn't know. It fine...Kay doesn't even know. She, as well as the Malfoys, thought I went to camp for two weeks during the summer after my third year. In reality, I spent that time with the order." she explained, glad she could speak openly.

"Really?"

Brian nodded. "Yea, Lupin presented me with the opportunity before he left. I gladly accepted."

"That's cool. Dangerous. But cool."

Brian shrugged slightly. "I suppose, but now I have to be extra careful, but I think I've held my own for the last two years." she said smiling, shifting her weight slightly so her leg wouldn't go to sleep, but revealed the end of a deep scar on near her knee through the gap in her jeans.

"That. Right there. What is it?"

"Old injury..." she said, slightly avoiding the question.

"Quidditch?"

Brian went to nod but stopped herself, she'd promised no more secrets. "Greyback..." she said looking away.

"Greyback? That werewolf freak?!"

Brianna nodded. "My father's twisted idea of punishment..."

"Your father? Like, that sick bastard... or do you mean Voldemort?" He shifted uncomfortably.

"Voldemort. " she responded simply. "It was my punishment after not meeting him at the graveyard the night Cedric was killed." she admitted, still not looking at him. "Took my wand, gave me a ten min head start, then sent wolf boy after me...If Fiyero and Brighton hadn't come..."

"So that's how he gets his kicks." Ron muttered, and seeing the tears welling up in her eyes he pulled her closer. He blinked and looked down at her, "Fiyero? Brighton?"

"Fiyero i-was my half-brother. My father murdered him just under a year ago." She said quietly, her voice cracking but before he could say anything she plowed on. "Brighton is a good friend of mine, dad's a big influence in the ministry and a top Deatheater...he took the hardest blows unfortunatly but hes still around."

"Wait." he said suddenly. "Are you..."

"No, I'm not a werewolf...got clawed, not bit"

"Thank God. The daughter of one of the most evil, ruthless and devious wizards ever is enough for one boyfriend to handle." He mumbled.

"_Excuse me?!_" she spat, shrugging off his hand.

"Well, I-I…" he stuttered.

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute…_boyfriend_?" she stuttered.

"I-I didn't mean...I mean I do care about you Brianna…It didn't come out right…"

Brianna glared up at him and stood. "Maybe this was a bad idea..." she muttered.

"What? You can't expect me NOT to be relieved when I realize that you aren't a werewolf."

"I know, I know..." she said letting out a sigh and looked back at him. "I'm sorry it's just...I guess I'm still on edge..." she said, once again annoyed that her voice was timid.

"Me too."

Brian walked over to him and kissed him cheek lightly. "I know its been a rough night to say the least but thank you for sticking by me and listening..."

He stood and dug his hands into his pockets, "What, in the last four hours? You kind of didn't give me a choice." He looked her in the eyes. "Kidding."

She punched him not too hard in the arm. "That's for being a smart-assed weasel... " she said, and then kissed him gently. "and that's for being my smart-assed weasel."

He grinned crookedly, "You know Filch isn't around right?" he asked teasingly.

She grinned back and looped her arms around her neck. "Exactly why I can do this…" she said softly and kissed him tenderly. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her.

He gently pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "Brianna I'm glad you finally opened up to me, and I swear I won't betray your trust. I care about you way too much."

"I don't deserve you, Ron." She whispered.

"You're right, you deserve a lot more." And with that he kissed her gently. "So where do we go from here?"

"Well, you've already declared yourself my boyfriend…" she teased, laughing gently.

"Like I said, it came out wrong but…are you agreeing to be my girl?" he asked, turning red.

Brianna nodded and smiled slightly. "Yea, I am…" she said quietly, laughing as he grinned goofily. "And we can't leave until tomorrow morning…" she admitted blushing lightly.

"Not going to ask why because I don't want to know…" he said quickly, shaking his head then grinned crookedly at her. "So, I'll take the couch…"

"No." Brianna said firmly, "That thing is a nightmare…"

"B, there's only one bed and I don't really want to sleep on the floor, so…" He drifted off as she took his hand in hers and began dragging him towards the bed. "Brianna…"

"Oh hush, Ronald." She sighed. "Sleeping together does not mean sex you twit." She said half-glancing up at him as she pulled down the satin covers. "Sorry, I haven't had time to re-decorate…" she mumbled.

He smiled slightly and laid down, gently pulling her down next to him. She snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, entwining his hand with hers, lightly kissing the top of her head. She let her eyes close and for the first time in a very long time, Brianna Jane Riddle Lewiston felt cherished, protected and above all, loved.


	13. Simply Complicated

**Simply Complicated**

* * *

**Author's note (Riddle): OK SOOOOO sorry bout the unnecessarily long wait. I luv my cowriter Signed but I gave her the chap to finish b4 Christmas!!!** *sigh* **in any case, hope you enjoy. ^_^**

* * *

Brianna squeezed her eyes tighter as sunlight filled the room, a beam splayed across the bed. She snuggled closer to her warm pillow, tugging the silky covers over her head. She froze. Her eyes still welded shut; she ran her fingers over the cold, smooth fabric enveloping her. Slowly, she pulled the covers from over her eyes, blinking the room back into focus. She let out a small groan; how'd she end up spending the night _here_?! She turned her head around, her eyes widening, cheeks flushing. Brian couldn't help but smile as she watched him sleep, muttering something about waffle monsters, his flaming hair in odd directions. Slowly the previous night's events sunk in and she bit her lip; had it really been a mistake like she feared? Instead of lingering on the thought she leaned up, brushing the hair off of his forehead lightly, giggling as he muttered in his sleep, something now about tap-dancing spiders.

"I don't want to dance!" He mumbled, even shaking his head vigorously before letting out a rather large snore.

She grinned, crossing her arms across his chest and rested her chin on top of them. "You tell those spiders, Ron." She encouraged with a laugh, not wanting to move. Everything was so simple up here, right now. Just the two of them, not having to worry about what the others thought…She sighed, knowing in the pit of her stomach it couldn't last; they had to get back downstairs before the others noticed they were gone. She felt him fidget under her before settling back down, letting out another snore. Brianna smiled and pulled herself up, kissing him lightly. Immediately, she felt him kiss her back and even bring her closer, his hand lightly caressing the small of her back.

He didn't need to open his eyes to see who it was but he did anyway as he pulled back, lightly tucking a curl behind her ear. "Morning…" he yawned with a sleepy grin. He felt as if he were the luckiest bloke on Earth, if not more. The tower had a creepy atmosphere about it but at the same time it was quiet, it was private and, above all, it was theirs. Their little hide away from the criticism soon to come but he didn't honestly give a rat's ass what they thought. He'd waited five bloody years for this and he wasn't about to give it up over some shallow gossip. He pulled her in once more; pressing his lips to hers gently.

She smiled into his kiss before pulling back, "We need to get downstairs…" she reminded him gently.

He groaned and shook his head, "Do we really have to?! It's going to be a bloody game of interrogation with Hermione and Kaila! And you're sister doesn't play fair."

Brianna grinned, "Oh, come on now. The longer we wait, the worse it's going to be. I have to deal with Draco and his buffoons. Kinda blew them off last night to be with you…" she admitted, pink now streaked the curl Ron had wrapped around his finger.

He smiled, letting the curl spring back into the masses, "And I upstaged Lavender and her apparel planning" he rolled his eyes. "…heh, she's not going to take the news lightly…"

Brianna frowned slightly, "You're not ditching her the day of the Autumn Fest, are you?" she asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

He looked up at her confused, "Well, yea…aren't you going to tell Fred? Their big boys and girls…they can handle it."

She shook her head slightly, "No, I…well, yea. I'm telling him about us, lord knows he has a bet going with George about how long it'd take us so he won't be shocked, but I'd feel bad. Look, I'm just showing up with him…after a few dances we'll go off on our own. Normally that isn't saying much but…" she looked back to him, her hair gaining pink. "well, things happen…"

Ron took a moment to process what she'd just said, "So, you're suggesting I lead her on only to ditch her later on instead? I know she can be an utter bitch sometimes but come on, B…"

She shook her head, "No, no…I'm not saying to do that but…look, tell her before hand and let the chips fall where they may-"

"So while I show up with no one…or Hermione by default, I'd have to deal with seeing you on the arm of my brother!?"

She kissed him before he could continue, "I'll make it worth your while, just please…I swear after tonight there will be no more secretive meetings, except for Quitich maybe..." she promised softly, laughing as he frowned slightly.

"No more secret meetings? As in, forever? That's not fair…"

Brianna grinned, running her fingers through his hair, "Ok, maybe special occasions…" she mused softly before patting his chest. "Come on now, we really do need to get downstairs…"

He shook his head once more, kissing her with a bit more passion than the last few. "They can wait a little longer…" he answered gruffly before kissing her again; wrapping one arm around her waist and the other caressing the back of her head. She grinned and responded eagerly; entangling her hand in his hair while the other lay contently on his cheek. For a moment she honestly considered just skipping the entire day, including the dance. If it meant more time in his pure and loving embrace; she was all for it…

* * *

**Author's note: 4 months later we have the second half!! -glare at cowriter-**

* * *

Kaila sat down on the edge of the couch in the common room, swinging her legs up onto the couch and placing a book on her knees, opened it to the last page. It wasn't for any of her classes, in fact, it was a muggle book that Hermione had lent her.

Harry came down the stairs next, his hair looking no different from having just woken up than when he actually tried to brush it. It never did any good either way. Wordlessly, he sat down next to Kaila's feet, throwing her a smile that made her blush.

"It's like the quiet before the storm." She mused, running her fingers along the words on the page. "Pretty soon, everyone will be done here and bustling around like … like, I don't know what."

He laughed at that, but agreed. "And you as well, along with your sister."

She kicked him playfully in the side. "Oh come on. I'm not a crazy lunatic."

He gave her a look that suggested she might be, but moved on from the subject as more people came down the stairs – first Hermione, then Fred and George.

The twins leaped over the back of the couch and onto it in one synchronized motion, and Kaila rolled her eyes. It never ended with the two of them. Acrobatics in the common room, for heaven's sake.

"Good book, right?" Hermione asked, coming up silently next to Kaila as Lavender came down the stairs.

Kaila nodded. "It's good to get away from _magic_ once in awhile." Besides her, Harry laughed. "I was up reading way past when I should have been."

"Ron never came back last night." Harry said suddenly.

"What?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of the book she was reading.

"Ron, he was never in bed last night." Harry repeated, his eyes trained on Kaila; A snicker arose from one of the twins.

"Immature." Hermione muttered under her breath; Kaila rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm serious." Harry continued. "Any idea where he could be? It's just a bit odd…"

Fred looked up, obviously amused, "Ask Kaila."

"You're asking me?" Kaila asked incredulously. "Why the bloody hell would I know?"

"Because of your sister." George continued, as if this were the simplest assumption in the entire world. "Oh come on, you didn't see them all cuddly after dinner!?" He grinned cockily. "Doesn't take a brain surgeon…bet you a galleon Brian never went back to her dorm either." He shared a wicked grin with his mirror image.

"Kaila?" Harry asked, suddenly curious. "They aren't…"

She slammed her book shut on her knees, suddenly angry. "No, it's not like that. They're friends." _Some people are able to cross House boundaries, morons_. She thought to herself. "I'm going down to breakfast, I'm hungry." She stated abruptly, her crystal eyes narrowed.

Harry looked at her skeptically but nodded, half wondering if he'd blown his chances as he followed them out of the room…

Oh it was going to be a _long_ day.


End file.
